


The start of something new

by solangelo_percabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Relationships, Doctor Will Solace, First Date, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, M/M, Nico and Will, Nico and Will shadow travel, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo is a Dork, Nightmares, Post BoO, Pre toa, Sad Nico, Sad Will, Start of Relationship, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Will Solace is a Dork, caring for nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_percabeth/pseuds/solangelo_percabeth
Summary: This is my take on how I think Nico and Will started their relationship. Starts right after blood of Olympus ends. Nico is in the infirmary and Will caring for him but it will go on for longer than just the three days. It is a bit longer than I intended but it follows Nico and Will through the relationship. Honestly at this point it's just chapters of fluff.If you have any suggestions or anything like that visit me on Tumblr: solangelo-percabeth1
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 28
Kudos: 151





	1. First day in the infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr: solangelo-percabeth1

The first day in the infirmary Nico spent the whole day sleeping, Will went to check on him every now and then. The light reflected so nicely off his pale skin and while he is sleeping he looked so peaceful compared to when he is awake. His dark hair was shinning in the light and Will couldn’t help but watch him sleep.

“Will!?” Kayla exclaimed

Will spun his head and Kayla had a puzzled look on her face. “What are you looking at?”

Will’s face flushed “Nothing I was just checking on Nico”

“You were staring” she said and gave him a smirk. Ok so maybe Will was staring at Nico’s gentle face but he wasn’t about to admit that to his sister.

“Whatever, I was just daydreaming” and Will scuttled off before Kayla could interrogate him further.

* * *

That night will went to check on everyone in the infirmary and make sure they were comfortable and that nothing was wrong, at least that is what he told his siblings but secretly he wanted to check on Nico. When he glanced into Nico’s room he saw that he was staring up at the ceiling eyes wide awake.

“Hey” Will said quietly, Nico glanced over to him and nodded.

“What are you doing up?” Will asked Nico in a gentle voice walking over to Nico’s bed and sitting on the chair next to the bed.

“I could ask you the same thing” Nico replied in a grumpy voice.

“I was checking up on everybody, making sure they are comfortable” he told him “so, why are you awake?” He asked Nico again hoping that Nico would open up and talk to him. Will had being trying to get close to the son of Hades for a couple of years but every time he went to talk to him Nico would be short with him and the disappear.

“None of your business Solace” he snapped back and Will’s gaze dropped to the floor and he rose from the chair and began to leave the room but he heard a small voice mumbling “Will, wait”.

He turned back to face Nico and waited for him to continue.

“I’m sorry I snapped” Nico said and Will gave him a small smile. Well Will got an apology and he thought that was already a break through and he didn’t want to push his luck.

“It’s ok” Will told him and turned to leave again when Nico let out a small sigh.

“I don’t like to sleep in the dark” he told him and Will raised his eyebrows at him “It makes the nightmares worse” he said with sad eyes.

“Oh, that makes sense I guess. I understand” but Nico doubted Will understood. The things he has seen over the past few years would be enough to turn normal people insane and of course Will was happy and delicate and Nico doubted he had ever faced anything close to the things Nico had in only a few years.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked Nico gently not wanting to push him any further.

“No” Nico scowled back at him but Will just gave him a small smile and Nico wondered why Will was smiling.

“Well then, see you in the morning” and Will left leaving Nico to his thoughts. Nico wondered why Will even cared about the reasons that Nico didn’t want to sleep in the dark or what his dreams even consisted of, he was just probably being nice he didn’t really care Nico thought after all he is the son of Hades and no one really wants him around, except maybe his friends from the Argo II.


	2. Second day in the infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a nightmare which is normal for demigod children but what isn't Normal for Nico is showing his true emotions to other people.

The next morning Will came striding into Nico’s room, “I brought you some breakfast” Will said smiling his deep blue eyes capturing the morning light so beautifully and Nico scolded himself for noticing. 

“I’m not hungry” Nico huffed out giving Will one of his trademark scowls.

“Well you need to eat Nico you’re still recovering and you’re alarmingly underweight” Nico just frowned in response. Will wondered why this boy is so damned stubborn and why wouldn’t he just listen to Will and do what was good for him. Will wanted him to get better, why couldn’t he see that. Will placed the tray in front of Nico.

“Eat” he said more sternly

“No” Nico grumbled 

“Yes” Will replied quickly

“No!” Nico growled 

“Nico, I am not leaving until you eat something” Will said crossing his arms and starring daggers at him.

“Fine” Nico threw his arms up in the air and mumbled something under his breath in Italian. He took a small bite of scrambled eggs. Why is Will so annoying Nico wondered. He had been alone ever since Bianca died and he believed he was doing fine all on his own.

“Happy now?” Nico asked him frowning.

“Definitely not, di Angelo you need to eat everything on that plate” and Nico glared back at Will trying to scare him off but Will just stood there with his arms crossed waiting for Nico to finish his food.

Nico mumbled something else under his breath and began to eat his whole breakfast just like Will wanted. Nico hated eating while people were watching him but he had a feeling Will wasn’t going to back down and a small part of him actually enjoyed the fact that Will was so concerned about him but he told himself to snap out of it, Will was just doing his job. 

“See it isn’t so hard just to do what you’re told” Will told him.

“Well don’t get used to it, I play by my own rules” Nico replied and Will just chuckled.

“Not while you’re in here you don’t” Will replied in a playful tone his eyes glistening.

“Is that a challenge Solace” Nico asked him but Will just stayed silent and waited for Nico to finish his breakfast. Once Nico put his utensils down Will grabbed his tray and smiled at him.

“Good, now take a nap you were up all night” he told him taking his tray

“But I’m n-“ Nico started to say but Will simply turned to him and said “Doctors orders” and left Nico to sleep.

Nico was planning to stay awake to spite Will and accept his challenge of playing buy his own rules. He did what he wanted for years and he wasn’t about to let Will boss him around however when his head hit the pillow his eyes became heavy and he was asleep within minutes.

* * *

After about an hour Will heard Nico groaning and rushed in to check on him. To Will’s surprise Nico was asleep, groaning and thrashing around his breathing extremely quickly. Will rushed to his side and saw Nico’s face, he actually looked afraid and it hurt Will to see him that way. He reached down to check Nico’s pulse but once he touched his wrist he was all of a sudden flipped onto the bed with his arm behind his back and his face pushed into the pillow.

“Will, what in Hades do you think you’re doing?” Screamed Nico

“Can you let me go please” mumbled Will into the pillow and Nico released his arm. 

“You were groaning and thrashing around in your sleep” Will explained rubbing his arm “You were breathing really quickly and I was checking your pulse, I thought you were having a panic attack in your sleep” 

“Oh” Nico stopped scowling at him and looked down suddenly feeling bed for snapping again at Will. He was just trying to help once again, and once again Nico over reacted. 

“Nightmare?” Will gently asked, Nico didn’t really want to talk about it but after throwing Will down on the bed he felt like Will probably deserved some kind of explanation.

“Yeah, I’ve been through some, uh, difficult things and sometimes they still haunt me” Nico watched Will still rubbing his arm “ Sorry I hurt you, I’m used to sleeping alone and I um hate being touched so its just a reflex I guess” Nico was sure he saw a slight sadness on Will’s face but it was going instantly.

“Oh its ok honestly” Will hesitated and then asked “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Nico so badly wanted to say no, he wanted to yell at Will and tell him to go away and leave him alone. Yet when he looked into Will’s big blue eyes he founds himself saying yes. Nico sat back down on the bed and Will dragged the chair in front of him giving him his full attention, usually Nico hated someone staring at him so intently yet with Will it felt different, it felt safe.

“Well” Nico began “I’m not sure if you knew about what happened to me um with the giants” he glanced up at Will.

“I mean I heard whispers but nothing solid, do you want to tell me about it?” Nico nodded his head gently.

“So I was kidnapped by those giants Otis and Ephialtes, when I found the doors of death. They um stored me in a bronze jar, it was very small I was pretty crammed up. I had to eat Persephone’s pomegranate seeds to survive. One seed a day, they kept me in a death trance and the kept me alive but barely” he looked up at Will with a sad expression and he gave Nico a thin smile silently telling him to continue.

“Uh, how long were you in there?” He asked him eyes full of concern.

“Around 5 days” Nico said quietly his eyes becoming watery. He scolded himself, told himself that that’s just how life works and that he has to get over it, no matter how hard he tried this time he couldn’t push down his feelings.

“Oh Nico” Will said gently he got up from his chair and sat next to Nico on the bed. He raised his arm to put it around Nico but hesitated.

“Um, is this ok” Will asked and Nico just nodded gently. Seeing him like this broke Will’s heart, he always thought of Nico as so strong and quite he had no idea about the things Nico actually had to go through. Will suddenly felt guilty about yelling at Nico for not staying at camp, no wonder he was always alone he was holding onto so many demons all alone. Will decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Nico didn’t have to carry onto all this by himself anymore. Will put his arm around Nico and pulled him closed and surprisingly Nico leaned into it.

“I’m so sorry Nico, I had no idea. You must have been so scared wondering if Percy and the others were going to make it to you in time.” Nico turned his head to Will a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Will, I didn’t think they were coming for me. I haven’t exactly been the friendliest person” another tear streaking down his face.

“Nico I don’t mean to sound insensitive but that’s crazy. Hazel loves you so much and I know everybody on the Argo II really cares about you as well.” Nico sighed 

“Yeah I know you’re right but sometimes I don’t know…” Nico trailed off and Will reached up to his face slowly a wiped the tear of his cheek. Nico felt so warm and so safe in Will’s grasp, he didn’t understand why he wasn’t repulsed by this contact. He didn’t understand why but he wrapped his arms around Will and let himself be venerable for once. Nico didn’t know how long they were there for but neither of them dared to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)


	3. Third day in the infirmary (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is trying to enjoy his last day in the infirmary but he overhears some Aphrodite kids laughing behind his back.

“Solace, I am leaving” Nico said in a huff and Will glanced up and frowned at him.

“You are not, you promised me three days and I have only counted two” Will said checking Nico’s reflexes.

“I don’t need anymore bedrest and besides I’m booored” Nico complained sticking out his lower lip in a small pout. Will though he looked so cute that he almost let him go but he stuck to his guns. Will couldn’t believe the closeness they shared last night, when Nico wrapped his arms around Will his stomach filled with butterflies. He wanted to comfort Nico and tell him that everything was alright but he knew that would not be what Nico needed to hear, he just needed Will to be there for him. After that moment they shared Will wasn’t about to let Nico leave, he wanted to keep him close by.

“Fine then don’t stay in bed, stay with me while I make the rounds with the patients” Will said looking up at Nico smiling cheekily at him. Nico was scowling but looked like he was considering the offer.

“You want me in there with the patients? Won’t I scare them I mean they’re trying to heal and I don’t exactly give off the best vibes in that situation” Nico said, his face looked stern but in his dark brown eyes actually looked a little sad and unsure. 

“Nico I think they’ll be fine, they battled monsters and Gaia woke just a few days ago. I am pretty sure they can handle the price of darkness” Will chuckled and Nico scowled at at him.

“Fine” he huffed and slid off the bed Will chuckled again.

“Come on” Will said leaving the room with Nico reluctantly following him. Nico was really surprised that Will wanted him around his patients. Nico didn’t really want to be there but he also didn’t want to be in bed anymore. Will pulled back the first curtain and Connor Stoll was staring sheepishly at Nico.  
“Hey Nico” Connor said a bandage wrapped around his head, he looked a little dazed. 

“Let me guess, prank gone wrong?” Nico asked 

“Oh yes” Will said shaking his head in Connor’s direction “You would be surprised how many times he’s in here because of a prank gone wrong”

“I highly doubt it” Nico said chuckling and Will decided that was his new favourite sound.

* * *  
After a few hours Will was tending to a small girl with a shoulder injury. He was so gentle and kind Nico couldn’t help but watch him smile and try to make her laugh. When Nico turned he saw some Aphrodite girls snickering and pointing in his direction.

“What a freak” he heard one of them say and the other girl laughed in agreement. Suddenly something flared inside Nico. He knew he couldn’t just come back to camp and expect people to accept him and treat him normally. Nico glared at them and they stopped laughing and turned away. Nico walked to the exit, he needed to get out of there. 

“Nico?” He heard Will call after him but it didn’t stop Nico, he just kept walking “Nico!?”

After a few minutes Nico was like halfway to his cabin when he felt someone grab his arm. He spun around so quickly his eyes full of fire and anger. 

“Don’t touch me” he spat and Will let go of him quickly his face full of shock and hurt. Nico turned to leave again but Will rushed in front of him and blocked his path, Nico scowled at him again. 

“Nico what in Hades happened?” He asked he looked concerned but Nico was too angry to care.

“I told you I shouldn’t have gone in there with you. I’ll always be a freak, no one wants me here Solace” Nico said with an angry but sad expression expression.

“What are you talking about?” Said Will his face full of confusion

“Those Aphrodite girls, they called me a freak” he said his face full of hurt but Will just shook his head.

“Nico they were talking about me, when you turned away I was making funny faces trying to make my patient laugh. They were watching me and called me a freak” Will said.

“Well even if that’s true it doesn’t change the fact that no one wants me around” Nico said trying to push past Will but he stopped him in his tracks.

“Nico that’s not true, I want you here. I like your company, I don’t want you to leave” he said his eyes pleading with Nico but Nico just shoved past him and mumbled “Whatever” under his breath and ran off leaving Will alone. 

Will walked slowly back to the infirmary wondering what just happened. He though things were going well with Nico and after last night he thought that Nico was finally staring to open up. Now it feels like it was just one step forward, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure about this chapter, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you :)


	4. Third day in the infirmary (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico decides that he should apologise to Will for the things he said.

Nico needed to cool off after that encounter with Will, he didn’t understand why Will was so annoying. Couldn’t he just leave him alone, that’s what he was comfortable with. Nico walked into the arena and started attacking all the practice dummies he could find. Fighting helped him clear his head. His anger was slowly draining away but unfortunately what was left was guilt.

*clash*

Nico looked down and saw a bronze sword clash with his stygian iron. He looked up and saw Percy smiling down at him. They sparred for about ten minutes, clashing swords and dodging jabs. Eventually Nico put his sword down and called a time out.

“Hey Percy, what are you doing here?” Asked Nico panting and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Percy gave him a confused face but shook his head and his cheeky smile returned. Nico used to swoon at that face but now he was just glad to have Percy as a friend and nothing more, no more pining.

“I just wanted to check on you and ask if we’re ok?” He said grabbing his drink bottle and taking a large swig trying to replenish his energy. 

“Of course we are ok, why did you think we wouldn’t be?” Nico asked Percy shock on his head.

“Well after you told me, you know. I thought that maybe things would be awkward or you wouldn’t want to see me or something” He told Nico.

“No Percy, I’m glad we’re friends, all that stuff is in the past.” He told Percy sheathing his sword and slumping down on a bench. 

“What’s wrong Nico?” Percy asked sitting next to him and giving him a very serious face which for Percy was really rare.

“Who says something is wrong?” Nico asked with a guarded expression but Percy had known Nico long enough to be able to tell when something was wrong.

“I just know something is wrong because I am amazing and I know everything” Nico elbowed him in the ribs and Percy rubbed his side waiting for Nico to talk.

“I had a fight with Will” Nico told Percy “I thought some girls called me a freak and when Will tried to talk to me about it I kinda flipped out and ran away” Nico looked up at Percy.

“Wow, I totally can’t imagine what that’s like” Percy said sarcastically and Nico elbowed him again.

“OW” Percy exclaimed rubbed his side again “I’m just saying that I have been on the receiving end of you yelling and running away and it’s not the best feeling” Nico tried to interrupt but Percy covered his mouth with his hand. Nico growled at him and slapped it away from his mouth.

“I know that when you did it to me in the past I deserved it, but did Will? I know for a fact he cares about you Nico and I’m sure whatever happened he doesn’t deserve the cold shoulder” Nico frowned at Percy, he hated it when he was right and surprisingly Percy was right quite often.

Nico sighed “I’ll go talk to him after dinner” and Percy nodded at him “good, now round two?”

* * *  
During dinner Nico sat alone at the Hades table, he was so anxious that he hardly touched his food. He glanced over at Will many times but Will was avoiding his eye line like it was the plague. 

Once dinner was over and Chiron finished his announcements the campers started making their way towards the camp fire for the sing along but Nico rushed in front of the other campers searching for Will. He saw him in a crowd of people, Nico approached him cautiously and gently grabbed his elbow, Will turned to face him but he didn’t have his usual happy face instead his eyes were filled with sadness.

“What do you want Nico?” He said bluntly, avoiding Nico’s eye line his blue eyes staring intently at the floor. “Uh” said Nico and rubbed the back of his neck, he just couldn’t get the words out.  
Will raised his eyes to meet Nico’s and Nico hated the sadness he saw in them. This was Will he should be a ray if sunshine, smiling and making stupid jokes.

“I want to talk” said Nico quietly, Will was considering just turning around and leaving “Please, Will” and Will couldn’t bare to say no to him even if he ran away from him before. “Fine” he huffed out and a thin smile appeared on Nico’s lips. 

“Ok, lets go talk at my cabin” Nico said and they both walked in silence to the steps of the Hades cabin. They both sat down on the steps and Will waited for Nico to start the conversation.

“Will I’m sorry” Nico began with a shaky breath “I’m used to being the outsider, being alone. I have Hazel and the crew fro the Argo II but even then I was keeping to myself. I guess I have never really had a proper friend. So I am sorry I ran away before” Will wanted to stay mad but he just couldn’t, he could tell Nico was sincere and he also knew that it was hard for him to make friends, to trust others. When he looked into his dark eyes the butterflies returned to his stomach like they always did. 

“It’s ok Nico, I know that this is new for you. I know that I have to be patient with you so I’m sorry that I got mad” Nico smiled and stretched his hand towards Will “Friends?” He asked. Will placed his hand in Nico’s. “Friends” he confirmed and they both sat there watching the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think :)


	5. About two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Nico is the one who need comforting but today its the other way around, Will is sad and he needs Nico. Their relationship really progresses in this chapter

Nico decided to take an early morning walk that day, he needed to clear his head. He walked down to the beach taking in the morning sun that was shining on his face. Nico used to love the shadows, staying away from light and keeping to himself away from everybody. Now he loved the sun, it reminded him of a certain blue eyed doctor that Nico couldn’t get out of his head. That was actually the reason Nico needed the walk. He hadn’t felt this way since Percy and he didn’t know how to process these feelings.

Nico liked Percy from afar, it was difficult to have a crush on Percy but it was also different compared to what he felt for Will. Percy was just a boy that Nico stumbled on a few times a year but Will was his best friend. He spent all of his time with Will, he couldn’t bare to push him away by mixing unwanted feelings in there. Sometimes Nico wondered if Will could possibly like him back, sometimes he felt like he saw Will glancing at him from a distance, or his beautiful blue eyes would hold Nico’s gaze just a second longer then he did with other people. However Nico told himself that he was just imagining it, Will couldn’t possibly like him back. Nico was a son of Hades, he was younger than Will and he was just generally a dark person. Will was always so happy and he was a son of Apollo, he literally radiated light. 

Nico reached the beach and sat down in the soft warm sand. The wind lightly brushing his face and the scent of salt lingering in the air. It reminded Nico of Percy, but it didn’t make him long for him anymore. He stared at the point where the sky meets the water as he absentmindedly draw random pictures in the hot sand. Nico felt a shadow wash over him and he glared up to the sky and he saw Jason and Piper flying and laughing together. They spotted him and waved, Nico waved back at them and he couldn’t help but smile. 

After about 15 minutes Nico decided to just push his feelings inside and never let them out. That being said Nico began his walk to the infirmary without even realising it until he approached the door.

“Hey Kayla” Nico said but she gave him a kinda of twisted expression.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked almost immediately, his heart beat quickening.

“It’s Will” she said with a concerned face and Nico actually felt his heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with Will, was he hurt, missing? His head filled with 1,000 different horrible scenarios.  
“He was acting strangely all day and then he started yelling and ran away” Nico’s heart rate began to slow down when he realised that Will wasn’t in any mortal danger.

“You should go find him, he probably needs some comfort” said Kayla. Comfort? Nico didn’t even know how to comfort himself how would he comfort Will.

“From me?” Nico asked Kayla uncertainly and she let out a small chuckle with a smirk 

“Yes from you, you’re like his favourite person in the whole camp” Nico looked up at her shocked, Nico was his favourite person? He couldn’t believe that was true, Nico was nobody’s favourite person.

“Ok, I’ll go find him” Nico told Kayla and left the infirmary. He walked around the camp for a while trying to find Will, he was starting to stress. What if he went for a walk in the forrest and got attacked. He started walking down to the woods when he saw a small dark figure in the shadow of one of the trees. Nico approached cautiously, he saw Will hunched over with his head between his knees and his arms crossed over his knees so all Nico could see was his blond hair.

As Nico got closer he saw Will’s shoulders shaking as he let out small sobs. Nico’s heart twisted in his chest as he watched Will. He couldn’t believe this is the same person who was always laughing and smiling. Nico knelt next to Will he hesitated and then held out his hand and placed it on Will’s arm ignoring the skeletal butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach.

“Will?” Nico asked gently but Will didn’t move for a few seconds and then he poked his head up and looked at Nico, his blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his nose was red. Nico’s heart tightened in chest when he saw the son of Apollo so tormented and sad. His head flopped back into his lap and his shoulders continued to shake.

“Will what happened?” Nico asked gently but Will didn’t speak so Nico continued “Did something happen at the infirmary?” He asked him another question and he heard Will mumble something into his lap. “Will, I can’t hear you if you talk into your lap” said Nico and Will straightened himself up leaning onto the tree and running his hand through his hair. How Nico wished he was the one to run his hand through that blond hair.

“Nothing in particular happened, per say. It’s just a lot, you know. I know that you fight monsters and stuff and all I do is heal people but sometimes it’s a lot. Seeing others in pain all day is hard especially when most of them are my friends or siblings.” Will said with a small sob that broke Nico’s heart. 

“Hey it’s ok” Nico said rubbing Will’s arm gently “No one thinks that healing is any less important than fighting. Seeing people in pain it takes a toll, I only spent three days in the infirmary and it was hard. You are really brave to heal people everyday.” Nico told Will and he just looked up and gave Nico a small smile.

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better” he said and Nico gave him a thin smile in response but he could still see the sadness in his eyes. 

“You know what I really need right now?” Will asked and Nico shook his head slowly.

“What do you need?” Nico asked his voice full of curiosity. Will hesitated and Nico raised his eyebrow.

“I really need a hug” said Will which surprised Nico. He wants a hug? Obviously he didn’t mean from Nico right? No one would want that, except maybe Jason.

“Do you want me to go get Kayla…?” Nico asked uncertainly and Will gave him a puzzled expression.

“No death boy, I meant from you” and Nico looked shocked and sceptical.

“You know what… doesn’t matter… forget I said-“ 

“No” said Nico suddenly and Nico spread his arms wide with a sheepish smile. Before Nico could even react Will dove into his arms burring his head into Nico’s chest. Hid blonde hair tickling Nico’s chin. Both boys wrapped their arms around each other and Will started shacking once more and Nico held him tight while he rocked back and forth, rubbing small circles on his back without even realising it. Nico hoped Will couldn’t feel Nico’s heartbeat pounding against his chest.

Nico could smell Will’s blond hair and it reminded him of freshly cut grass. Nico couldn’t believe how tightly Will was holding onto him as he wept. Nico felt that same warmth that he had his second day in the infirmary, except this time it was at least 1000 times stronger. 

After what seemed like forever Will pulled back and smiled at Nico, his eyes glistening from the tears. “Thanks Nico, I feel much better” Nico smiled back at him “I’m glad” and Will stood up and Nico was disappointed from the lack of contact. Will stretched out his hand and Nico accepted it, and the blonde pulled him up with ease. When their hands touched it felt like a jolt of electricity travelled up his arm and Nico knew what that was like since he was friends with Jason.

“We should probably head back now” Will said gesturing to the cabins with his head.

“Uh yeah” said Nico and they began to walk to the cabins, their hands brushed against each other and Nico felt his fingers tingling. Nico wanted to warp their fingers together. He let out a large sigh and slipped his hand into Wills. He waited for him to react, to snatch his hand away from Nico and ask him what in Hades he was doing. To Nico’s surprise Will intertwined their fingers keeping his eyes trained in front of him. Nico felt the blood rush to his cheeks but he couldn’t help but smile and it was the best he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)


	6. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Will's point of view and takes place the next day. He is trying to process his feelings for Nico and there is a positive ending to this one :)

“Holy shit” Will though. Did that just happen? Does he like me back or was he just trying to comfort me? These were just a few of the thoughts that were running through Will’s head as he was lying on his bed staring up at the top bunk. He could still feel the tingles on his fingers from where Nico slipped his hand in Will’s. Will was so shocked he could hardly move until he though he felt Nico pulling away, he intertwined their finders so fast making sure Nico didn’t get away. Will was too scared to turn his head and look at Nico because he was pretty sure that his face was as red as the strawberries in the fields.

Will only got a few hours of sleep that night but when he woke up he was even more energised and jittery than on a normal day of sleep. Will decided to get up and go for a early morning walk before breakfast. He walked past the Hades cabin and there was a part of him who wanted to bust in there and give Nico a long passionate kiss. 

Will walked around the whole camp and by the time he arrived at the dining pavilion it was time for breakfast. Will sat down at the Apollo table with his siblings and glanced over at the Hades table, it was empty. Nico probably wouldn’t be up until later anyway.

“Hey, Will” said Austin.

“Hey” Will said with a goofy smile on his face, he tried hard to suppress his smile but he couldn’t help it.

“So why did you leave so early this morning?” Austin asked looking him up and down so suspiciously that it almost whipped the smile off his face.

“Jeez Austin I just wanted to go for a walk” he said not wanting to reveal the moment he had with Nico last night.

“Is that why you’re smiling so much? I’m scared you’re gonna sprain your face muscles” said Kayla with a smirk and a chuckle.

“Shut up” Will said still smiling. He looked over at the Hades table and Nico still wasn’t there. Will was starting to worry. 

Once breakfast was over Will decided to go to the Hades cabin to check up on Nico and make sure he was alright. Will knocked on the black door and waited but there was no answer. He knocked again. “Nico?” Again there was no answer so Will slowly pushed the door open but his bed was empty, Will walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door but again there was no answer. Knots began to form in Will’s stomach, did Nico leave camp? No he wouldn’t do that would he? Will slumped down on the floor of the Hades cabin his head buried in his hands. One step forward, two steps back. He sat there for what felt like hours and then decided that it was time for him to get up and check on the infirmary.

On the way there Will looked around trying to find Nico but he was no where to be seen. He walked up to the door of the infirmary and pushed the door open. Kayla was smiling at him from behind the front desk.

“Have you seen Nico?” He asked Kayla and she just shook his head.

“Didn’t find him?” She asked Will with the glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

“Who says I was looking for him?” Will snapped back at her but Kayla just shook her head smiling.

“Oh please, he wasn’t at breakfast and you don’t turn up here for a couple hours. You’re always the first one here big bro”

“Ok, whatever I was looking for him” Will confessed his eyes full of sadness.

“Will, it’s ok to like him you know” she said gently placing a hand on his arm and Will just gave her a small smile and quietly asked “What if he doesn’t like me back though?”

“Well I am not going to pretend for a second that I understand what goes on inside Nico di Angelo’s mind. What I do know is that he is always hanging around you, before the war with Gaia I didn’t even think he knew how to smile. When you two are together he is always smiling and laughing. He looks at you like you’re the only person around” Will couldn’t help but smile and Kayla just chuckled at him and handed him a pair fo scrubs. “Get to work doctor”

* * *  
After his shift was over he still hadn’t seen Nico, he was really starting to worry that Nico had left camp and Will didn’t know when he would get to see him again. "Stop it” Will told himself, he needed to clear his head or he was going to drive himself crazy. He walked back to his cabin and grabbed his guitar. Will hiked back to that tree he goes to when things get a little too much for him to handle.

He leaned back onto the tree and began to strum his guitar. His dad being God of music Will found that playing his guitar really helped him calm down. Ironically he began to sing ‘I wanna be your boyfriend’ by the ‘Ramones' which was Nico’s favourite band. As he sang he though about his feelings, he thought about Nico and he thought about how badly Will wanted to be Nico’s boyfriend. When he finished someone behind him said “Wow you have a really nice voice”

Will turned and saw none other than Nico di Angelo. He was dressed in his usual black jeans and t-shirt with his avatar jacket.

“Well well well, look who finally decided to show his face” Will said turning back to face the trees and strumming random chords on his guitar. He could hear Nico shuffling around behind him but he didn’t turn back to look at him.

“Will, turn around” Nico said but Will continued to face the trees not wanting to give the son of Hades the satisfaction. 

“Damnnit Will, talk to me” he growled and Will put his guitar down and spun around to face Nico.

“Oh, you want me to talk to you do you? That’s funny considering when I want you to talk to me, you run away and then I am left to pick up the pieces.” Will yelled waving his arms around, Nico responded with a glare but Will was on a roll.

“Oh no, don’t you try and scare me with one of Nico di Angelo’s classic glares” Will told him and Nico just huffed out. 

“What do you want me to say Will?!” Nico yelled back at him his eyes flaring in rage.

“I don’t know, maybe sorry for holding your hand and then running away yet again” he stepped closer to Nico to emphasise his point.

“Ok fine, I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I’m bad at feelings and that when I don’t know how to handle emotions I run away” Nico yelled back taking another step closer to Will challenging him,

“Well for once why don’t you just face you’re feelings instead of running away” taking yet another step closer to Nico.

“Fine, I like you ok! I didn’t want scare you off but I like you, there are you happy now?” Nico yelled. Will felt his heart stop, time slowed down around him. He wondered if Kronos had come back a slowed down time. Nico liked him back? Will took in everything about Nico’s face, the fact that his eyes were the darkest shade of brown he’d ever seen and the wild look they held when he confessed his feelings to Will. The slight crease in his eyebrows as he frowned up at Nico.

“Yes I am happy because I like you too!” Will blurted out taking the last step forward until their faces were just a couple inches apart. Will’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, he actually said those words out loud and it was unbelievable he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt so light. It took him a second just to realise how close they really were.

“Nico…” Will breathed out, he so badly wanted to close the distance but he knew Nico didn’t like to be touched and Will was so scared that one wrong movement in this scenario and Nico would melt into the shadows and be gone forever. Fortunately he didn’t have to worry about making the wrong move because Nico reached his arm up and snaked it around Will’s neck bringing his lips to his own.

The whole world stopped, everything fell silent, it was just Will and Nico, nobody else. His lips were so soft and gentle. He felt Nico’s hand running through he blond hair and Will moaned slightly into the kiss. Will wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him as close as he possibly could their bodies pressed so close together that Will could feel Nico’s chest rising and falling against his own. Will was pretty sure that his heart was beating so fast that he would go into cardiac arrest.

Finally the pulled apart, their chests rising and falling in sync. Will pressed his forehead against Nico’s smiling hysterically. He could see the tinge of pink on Nico’s cheeks and his swollen pink lips which make Will’s grin even larger. 

“That was… something” Will breathed out and Nico pulled his face back a little.

“You like me?” He asked raising an eyebrow at Will and he chuckled.

“Yes death boy, how much move proof do you need?” Will asked and Nico put his hand to his chin pretending to think “Maybe a little more” Nico grinned and slammed his lips onto Will’s once more his hand right back in Will’s hair. Will actually thought he was dreaming, this scenario felt like a fairytale, he could feel Nico gently tugging on his hair. Will manoeuvred them so he was pressing Nico’s back against the tree and raised his hand up to press it against Nico’s cheek, his pale skin warm against his hand.

They broke apart again their chest heaving “Is the enough proof?” Will asked him and Nico nodded slowly his breathing heavy. The broke apart and sat down together at the bass of the tree. Will intertwined their fingers together and Nico smiled at him.

“What are you thinking?” Will asked him and Nico glanced up at him.

“I was thinking that… I’m just shocked that you actually like me” He said looking genuinely surprised.

“Why? I thought it was pretty obvious” Nico shook his head and sighed loudly. 

“I am so dark, I literally summon skeletons and I have a zombie chauffeur for Gods sake. You’re always so cheerful why would you want somebody so dark?” Nico asked, he looked extremely vulnerable and Will rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

“Nico I know you think you’re just like this extremely horrible person and no one wants to be near you but do you know what I see? I see a boy who has gone through enough tough times for 10 demigods combined, a person who at times can be dark but also someone who is funny, kind and a hero. You care about everybody so much, is it really so hard to believe that someone could care for you in that same way?” Nico looked deep in though and then gave Will a small smile.

“I guess when you say it like that it doesn’t sound so crazy” he admitted to Will.

“Also you’re super cute and adorable” Will chuckled a tried to pinch Nico's cheek but Nico slapped his hand away and looked at Will like he just grew a second head.

“Yeah now that is crazy, no one has ever thought I was adorable or cute or not terrifying for that matter” but Will just chuckled again .

“Well they just don’t see you the way I do” and Nico smiled at him nuzzling in closer to him and then Will leaned back giving Nico a weird look.

“What?” He asked he brow furrowed so adorably and Will asked “zombie chauffeur?”

Nico just laughed and leaned up to Will’s face “That’s a story for another day” and pressed their lips together once more. Will smiled into the kiss and decided that this was the best moment of his whole entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you guys think about this one :)
> 
> I know, Solangelo finally kissed, yay. Let me know if you guys want this chapter from Nico's point of view as well.


	7. The next day (Nico's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same chapter as before but it is from Nico's point of view so it's not absolutely necessary to read but I though the first kiss should be displayed from both boys povs.

“Holy shit” Nico said to himself, he actually held Will’s hand last night. Why? He scolded himself, how could he do that? Will must think that he’s a complete idiot and probably will be uncomfortable around him from now on. How could he do that, he told himself that he wad going to lock his feeling up inside and then it only took one moment of weakness and Nico basically exposed his feelings to Will. 

Will did intertwine their fingers together and he also didn’t let Nico’s hand go. That was probably because he didn’t want Nico to feel embarrassed, he was too nice for that. When Nico finally got out of bed breakfast was about half way done but Nico couldn’t bare to face Will now that he knew about Nico’s feelings. Nico pulled on his black jeans and t-shirt, he slipped is avatar jacket on and grabbed his sword. 

Nico opened the door to his cabin and started the track down to the beach, he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be interrupted there because no one knew where he went to think. There was a slight breeze this morning and the warm air brushed his face. Nico sat down in the sand and starred once again at the point where the water meets the sky. There was still a light tinge of orange in the sky from Apollo’s sun chariot and Nico almost wanted to curse out Apollo right there and then for making such a hot and kind son that Nico couldn’t get off his mind. After about an hour Nico was no closer to figuring out a way to save face with Will. He was still staring at the skyline when someone jumped out from behind the bushes and yelled “Boo!”.

Nico whipped around sword in hand and was pointing it at Jason Grace’s chest. Nico growled at him but Jason just chucked and pushed the sword away with a very strong very direct gust of wind. Nico glared at him and sat back down in the sand, Jason sat next to him.

“How did you find me here?” Nico grumbled at Jason.

“Well last time when was flying around with Piper I saw you here and since you weren’t at breakfast I just assumed that you were here.” Jason noted and Nico cursed himself because he forgot that Jason saw him last time.

“What do you want?” Nico grumbled 

“I wanted to check on you, you weren’t at breakfast and then when I saw Will go down to your cabin and walk back looking upset I assumed that you two had a fight or something” Jason noted creating a tiny hurricane in the palm of his hand.

“That’s not what happened” Nico mumbled and Jason just raised his eyebrows.

“Well what did happen?” Jason asked gently and Nico knew Jason wouldn’t let it go.

“If I tell you, you have to swear on the Styx that you won’t tell anyone, not even Piper” Nico told Jason and he paused for a moment and then said “I swear on the Styx” and Nico nodded.

“Now just don’t make a big deal of this or anything but last night Will was really upset and he made me give him a hug and one thing lead to another and on the way back to the cabins I held his hand” Nico mumbled the last part looked down.

Jason started smirking “And?” Jason asked and Nico looked confused. 

“And what?” Nico asked looking confused and Jason raised his eyebrows yet again.

“Well what’s the bad part, the part that made you upset?” Nico glared up at Jason.

“The bad part is that I held his hand! Now he probably knows that… you know and now he’ll be freaked out.”

“Nico open your eyes, if Will was freaked out would he have gone looking for you this morning. Plus I am 95% sure Will likes you back.” Nico looked up at Jason with a longing face. Nico so badly wanted to believe Jason. He wanted Will to like him back, wanted to run his hand through his blonde hair, wanted to feel his lips against his own. Nico knew that those were just fantasies that wouldn’t come true which really hurt his heart. 

“Anyways if you should just talk to him, he probably definitely wants to see you and you never know maybe things will…. progress between you two” Jason said but Nico didn’t want to give himself false hope.

“Yeah I’ll talk to him” and Jason nodded happily and stood up shaking sand off his legs he held out his hand for Nico.

“I think I’ll stay here for a little bit but…. thanks Jason” Nico gave him thin smile and watched him walk back up the beach.

Nico replayed what he was going to say to Will a hundred times, how he was just trying to comfort him or that he accidentally slipped his hand in Will’s (Nico wasn’t quite sure how he would back that claim up though). After another hour and a half Nico raised from the sand and brushed off his black jeans and tried his best to fix his hair, trying to look good for Will.

Nico walked up from the beach and began walking towards the Apollo cabin he knocked on the door but no one was inside. He turned around and saw Will walking a couple miles in front of him holding what looked like a guitar, huh that was different.

Nico walked in the same direction and he almost caught up to Will because he was a pretty fast walker. Nico noticed that Will was heading to the same spot that they were at yesterday when Will was crying. Will sat down at the bass of the tree with his back turned to Nico and just when Nico was about to call Will’s name he started to play the guitar. He was singing one of Nico’s favourite songs by the Ramones ‘I want to be your boyfriend’ Nico hoped that there was a secret meaning behind his choice of songs but he knew Will was only singing it because it was a great song. Nico was captivated by Will’s singing, he knew that Apollo was the god of music but he had no idea that Will was such a good singer and the effect that Will’s voice would have on him.

When Will finished Nico took a step forward and Nico admitted “Wow you have a really nice voice” Will turned around and looked him up and down then turned back around “Well well well, look who finally decided to show his face” and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Will, turn around” Nico said but Will didn’t budge and Nico bawled up his fists in frustration. Will wasn’t usually so stubborn, Nico was the stubborn one in their…. friendship.

“Damnnit Will, talk to me” Nico growled his fists turning even whiter than usual and Will dropped his guitar to the grown, got up and spun around with anger in his big blue eyes which was a look Nico had never seen in Will.

“Oh, you want me to talk to you do you? That’s funny considering when I want you to talk to me, you run away and then I am left to pick up the pieces.” Will yelled at him waving his arms around wildly reminding Nico of his Nonna back in Italy when he was a small boy. Nico had never been yelled at like this by Will so his first response was to glare at him.

“Oh no, don’t you try and scare me with one of Nico di Angelo’s classic glares” and Nico just huffed out some air. Well if Nico couldn’t glare he didn’t know what else he could do, that was usually his go to move. 

“What do you want me to say Will?!” Nico’s rage rising to the surface.

“I don’t know, maybe sorry for holding your hand and then running away yet again” Will took a step closer to Nico.

“Ok fine, I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I’m bad at feelings and that when I don’t know how to handle emotions I run away” Nico yelled back taking another step closer to Will challenging him in response.

“Well for once why don’t you just face you’re feelings instead of running away” Will accused him taking another step towards him and something just snapped in Nico. He accepted Will’s challenge.

“Fine, I like you ok! I didn’t want scare you off but I like you, there are you happy now?” Nico yelled taking one more step forward and then his eyes widened, what in Hades did he just say. Instead of telling Will that last night was a mistake he told him that he liked him. Oh, shit Nico thought.

“Yes I am happy because I like you too!” Will yelled back taking the final step and Nico felt one million skeletal butterflies resurrect in his stomach. It couldn’t be possible the someone like Will like someone like Nico. That being said Nico could feel Will’s warm breath against his cheek and his eyes were level with Will’s lips and it took every fibre in his body not to close the distance.

“Nico…” Will breathed onto his face his warm breath lingering on Nico’s nose and he decided just to go with it, he wrapped his arm around Will’s neck and crashed his lips onto his and all those skeletal butterflies in his stomach exploded. His hand flew up into Will’s blonde hair and he finally got to run his fingers through it. He felt Will moan into the kiss and Nico’s knees almost buckled luckily Will wrapped his arms around his waist closing the distance between them.

They pulled apart and Will rested his forehead on Nico’s his eyes flying around frantically. He was breathing heavily and a million thoughts were flying through Nico’s head. They were so close Nico could count the freckles on Will’s face. Nico breathed in Will’s scent of freshly cut grass. Will was grinning wildly at Nico which made his heart flutter.

“That was… something” Will breathed out heavily and Nico mustered up all of his strength to pull away from Will slightly and study his face. Nico raised his eyebrow at Will.

“You like me?” Nico asked with more surprise in his voice than he would have liked and Will chuckled.

“Yes death boy, how much more proof do you need?” Nico used hate it when Will called him that but now he didn’t mind so much. Nico raised his hand to his chin.

“Maybe a little more” Nico grinned and then reached back up and placed his lips back on Will’s and his hand was back in his hair, slightly tugging at his blonde curls. All those fantasies that Nico had dreamed up were all coming true and he couldn’t believe it. Will moved them and Nico felt the rough bark against his back and then Will’s hand was on his cheek and Nico swore he could feel sparks.

They broke apart once more and Nico really had to catch his breath “Is that enough proof?” Will asked him in between breaths and Nico just nodded he couldn’t find any words. They sat down and Will intertwined their hands together and Nico couldn’t help but smile at him. Nico could still not believe that Will actually genuinely wanted to be with Nico.

“What are you thinking?” Will asked him and Nico glanced up looking at his beautiful eyes. 

“I was thinking that… I’m shocked that you actually like me” Nico replied and Will looked really surprised.

“Why? I thought it was pretty obvious” Will declared and Nico just shook his head in response and sighed.

“I am so dark, I literally summon skeletons and I have a zombie chauffeur for Gods sake. You’re always so cheerful why would you want somebody so dark?” Nico looked up and he had to stop his eyes from watering, he felt Will rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand that make a shiver travel down Nico’s spine.

“Nico I know you think you’re just like this extremely horrible person and no one wants to be near you but do you know what I see? I see a boy who has gone through enough tough times for 10 demigods combined, a person who at times can be dark but also someone who is funny, kind and a hero. You care about everybody so much, is it really so hard to believe that someone could care for you in that same way?” Nico found it hard to take compliments and he could feel blood rising to his face. He knew that Will really believed what he was saying but Nico wasn’t so sure, he didn’t want to ruin the mood so he just decided that he would’t bring it up, instead he gave Will a small smile.

“I guess when you say it like that it doesn’t sound so crazy” Will grinned at him.

“Also you’re super cute and adorable” Will chuckled and tried to pinch Nico’s cheek but Nico slapped his hand. Maybe he was crazy because no other person, ghost, God or whatever other being was out there would think Nico was cute and defiantly not adorable.

“Yeah now that is crazy, no one has ever thought I was adorable or cute or not terrifying for that matter” but Will just chuckled again .

“Well they just don’t see you the way I do” and Nico couldn’t help but grin is Will’s direction and cuddle into his chest until Will pulled away a bit and gave him a really strange look.

“What?” Nico asked frowning at Will “zombie chauffeur?” Will asked and Nico realised he hadn’t told him that story yet, he didn’t think this was the time for it though. 

“That’s a story for another day” and Nico pressed their lips together for a third time and he felt Will smile against his lips. Nico really hoped he wasn’t dreaming but he doubted that it was a dream because this was the best thing that ever happened to him and that’s defiantly not something Nico would dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> Should I continue to write it?


	8. Oh damn I have a boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter, it's a gateway between their first kiss and their first date. Nico gets another chance to be vulnerable and Will comforts him.
> 
> The 'boyfriend' talk.

Will and Nico pulled apart from the kiss and stared into each others eyes. They were both smiling and laughing. 

“Wow, I can’t believe this” said Will and Nico nodded in agreement his head pressed against Will’s chest. “I didn’t even know you were gay” Will stated and Nico flinched against him.

“What?” Will asked looking down at Nico and he felt Nico sigh against his shirt.

“Well, I don’t know… it’s just that I don’t really like to call myself that” and Will looked at him confused, he didn’t know what to say. 

“I know that I’m… you know. I was born in the 1930’s Will, and in Italy, the amount of discrimination and oppression in that time towards people like us was… a lot. I was only young when I was moved into the Lotus casino and just because the world progressed when we were inside doesn’t mean that all those feeling of discrimination from 70 years ago just disappear” Nico said with a sad look and Will just wrapped his arms around Nico, kissing the top of his head. He didn’t want Nico to feel bad about who he was but Nico was right, Will didn’t know what it was like in Nico’s time but he couldn’t imagine that it was good.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” he hummed at Nico, gently rubbing his back “You don’t have to tell anybody until you’re ready, it can just be between you and me. I don’t know what it was like when you were young but I’ll try my best help you become comfortable with yourself.” Nico smiled at Will, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you Will, I am getting more comfortable with it though. Jason knows actually, also Percy and Annabeth” Nico said and Will nodded “That’s good, I never officially came out but most people at camp know.” Nico nodded again tracing small shapes on Will’s chest making his skin tingle. 

“So, what do we do now?” Nico asked and Will looked at him smiling, Will wanted to crash their lips together again but he knew that they had to talk.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I would like this to happen again.” Will replied running his hand through Nico’s hair, his dark locks tickling Will’s fingers.

“Really?” Nico asked and Will rolled his eyes in response.

“Well, if you’d like I think you’re my boyfriend now” Will stated hoping it wouldn’t make Nico uncomfortable, Nico turned around in his arms and gave Will a thin smile. 

“I think I would like that” Will grinned at Nico and this time Will was the one to press their lips together for a short gentle kiss.

“Does that mean that you’re my boyfriend?” Nico asked and Will nodded happily and connected their lips again leaning down until Nico’s back was pressed against the grass and Will was hovering above him. They stayed together under the tree until dinner and Nico took Will’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “Come one Solace, I haven’t eaten all day”. 

They walked hand in hand until they could see the cabins and Will turned to Nico “I guess we should let go now…” Will told him and Nico looked disappointed but let go of his hand. Will wished he never had to let go of Nico but he knew that Nico wasn’t ready for people to know, Will also thought that sneaking around might be fun. 

“After dinner you should come down to my cabin and hang out.” Nico told Will and Will nodded his head.

“Sounds good, we can watch a movie. You missed a lot of good ones.” Will told him and Nico looked confused.

“How are we going to watch a movie without a tv?” Will chuckled and Nico scowled at him

“It’s called technology death boy, I’ll teach you all about it” Will said glancing down and the smaller boy and Nico frowned back up at him but then his expression loosened and he looked down “ok…” and Will smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Nico’s face turned pink.  


"So it's a date" Will said and Nico gave him a large grin. 

They walked to the dining pavilion together, hands apart but Will didn’t care because now he had a boyfriend and not just any boy but Nico freaking di Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> Any suggestions? What movie do you think they should watch? I was thinking about Hercules but I get mad at the inaccuracies and I feel like so would Nico and Will. Maybe an lgbtq+ movie to get Nico more comfortable with his sexuality?


	9. How about we protect each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will's first "date" let's just say that they don't finish the whole movie.

Nico frantically cleaned his cabin, shoving clothes under his bed and straightening his sheets. Will went to his cabin to get something called a portable dvd player and Nico was trying to make his cabin tidy before his new boyfriend came over. Will had been in Nico’s cabin before but this time Nico wanted to actually make an effort. Nico rushed into the bathroom and splashed water onto his face, he thought brushing his teeth was probably a good idea in case they kissed again and let’s be honest Nico definitely wanted to kiss again. When Nico put his toothbrush away he tried his best to fix his messy dark hair. He heard a quick knock on the door and Nico dashed out of the bathroom, not wanting Will to know that he tried to make himself look better.

“Come in” Nico said and Will came striding into the room holding a black rectangle, he noticed Nico eyeing it and his eyes lit up with humour. He held out the rectangle and pointed at it.

“This is a portable dvd player, it’s where we are going to watch the movie” Nico scowled at him.

“Don’t talk to me like I am a child” Will chuckled and handed Nico the dvd player, he turned it over in his hands and gave it a strange look. Nico thought it was pretty disappointing that this is what technology was like in the mortal world. The Argo II had the most amazing features although it did include magic which mortals definitely didn’t understand.

“It’s not that fancy but it’s the safest technology to use that doesn’t set off a signal to monsters” Will said dragging a chair across the room and positioning it in front of Nico’s bed. Will took the dvd player from Nico’s hand and placed it on the chair. He sat down in front of it resting his back against Nico’s bed, he pressed a button and the screen lit up. 

“Let’s watch Disney’s Hercules, I think you’ll find Hades funny” Will patted the floor next to him and Nico sat down a couple feet away looking a little awkward. He didn’t know why he sat so far away, he wanted to be close to Will.

“Nico…” Will trailed off giving Nico a mixed expression “Yeah?” Nico asked trying to look innocent.

“Why are you so far away from me?” He gave Nico a pout and Nico thought he looked adorable. Nico slid closer to Will but his pout remained on his lips so Nico slide even closer until their knees were touching. Will smiled and slowly stretched his arm out, giving Nico plenty of time to move away but Nico defiantly didn’t want to move away from Will. His tanned arm wrapped around Nico’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. He started to play the movie and Nico gently rested his head on Will’s shoulder. After a few minutes into the movie, Nico lifted up his head and started gesturing to the movie.

“Hercules is a demigod not a God, at least not when he was born. Hera hates Hercules” Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s head.

“Yeah a lot of things in this movie aren’t correct but it’s still funny to see the way mortals perceive the Gods these days” Will said with a sparkle in his eyes and Nico couldn’t help but grin at him.

When Hades finally appeared Nico had to admit, it was pretty funny. His father did not have blue fire for hair and his face definitely wasn’t that long. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s torso taking in his warmth. Will in response wrapped his arms around Nico so Nico was inside Wills arms his head resting on Will’s chest.

After about half an hour Nico looked up to Will “I’m bored” Nico was never actually diagnosed with ADHD since that wasn’t really that popular when he was a child but Nico was pretty sure that he had it being a demigod and all, which meant that sitting still wasn’t really something he was good at. Will glanced down at him and crooked his head to one side. “What do you want to do instead?” Will asked and Nico gave him a thin creepy smile.

“I did have one idea” Nico’s smile grew, he reached up and grabbed Will’s face bringing his lips to Nico’s. Nico melted into Will’s kiss his hand in his blonde hair, Nico’s hand always ended up in Will’s hair. They broke apart from the kiss both grinning “Yeah, that’s much better than the movie” Will stated.

“Did you brush your teeth? You taste minty” Will said chuckling and Nico could swear the his face was bright red and gave Will a small “mmhmm” and Will brushed his thumb across Nico’s cheek.

“So you were preparing for us to kiss again?” Nico turned his head away from Will but Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waste dragging him closer “I think that’s cute, also I did the same thing” Will breathed into Nico’s neck. If the skeletal butterflies weren’t in his stomach before they certainly were there now. Will found his way to Nico’s lips and Nico moaned lightly against them. Nico still couldn’t believe that he was making out with his boyfriend, that thought made him feel incredible. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck pressing himself closer to the larger boy.

Once they finished making out Nico was cuddled against Will’s chest, wrapped in his arms. Will’s embrace was so warm Nico felt his eyelids starting to become heavy and his breathing slowed down. Will seemed to notice because he started rubbing his back gently. “Hey Nico, it’s getting late you should probably sleep” Nico really didn’t want to leave Will’s arms but he was getting tired and Will probably was too.

“Yeah ok, so are you going to head back to your cabin?” Nico asked getting up from the floor but Will looked unsure. 

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked holding his hand out for Will.

“Well it’s just that it’s really dark out there and I don’t want to run across the green and then have to be interrogated by my siblings when I get back to my cabin” Will sated taking Nico’s hand and pulling himself up.

“It’s ok you can stay here” Nico said and then realised what he offered and added “You can sleep on one of these horrible beds, there are plenty” Will gave him a thin smile and nodded. He pointed to the bed opposite Nico’s “I’ll sleep over there” and Nico hummed in response.

Will wrapped his arms around Nico and brought his lips down onto his, giving him a soft gentle kiss. “Goodnight death boy” Will said and Nico smiled “Goodnight Solace”

Nico flopped down onto his bed and rested his head on his pillow facing Will and couldn’t help but smile at him, Nico drifted off into sleep looking over at Will.

* * *  
All of a sudden Nico was in the Underworld, he looked around frantically and spotted Will heading into the direction of Tartarus. Oh Gods, Nico thought to himself as ran after Will.

“Will! Stop!” But Will didn’t hear him and he continued to run until he was right at the edge of the pit. He turned to face Nico, smiling and waving and Nico looked at him horrified.

“Will get away from the ledge” Nico tried to run towards him but he felt like his legs weighed 1000 pounds. Nico looked horrified as a pair of dark arms grabbed Will and dragged him into the pit.

“Will!” Nico cried out suddenly, warm tears streaming down his race, he regained the use of his legs and ran to the edge of Tartarus. “Will!” he screamed out again but he knew there was no use. Nico rubbed the tears off his face and took a deep breath. He pictured Will’s smiling face and jumped into the pit, he had to keep Will safe”

* * *  
Nico woke with a start his face wet with tears, he looked over at Will and realised he just had a nightmare. He wiped the tears off his face, all of a sudden he felt cold and alone. He glanced back to Will. Nico pushed the blankets off his body and slowly made his way to Will’s bed. He took a breath and then crawled into the bed next to Will. 

Will stirred and turned around to face Nico, giving him a sleepy smile “Hey what are you doing here” Will asked and Nico wrapped his arms around Will and buried his head in Will’s shoulder. He felt another tear slip down his face. 

“I had a nightmare” Nico mumbled into Wills shoulder and Will wrapped his arms around him, sleepily kissing the top of his head. “Don’t worry sunshine, I’ll protect you”

Nico got the same warm feeling that he usually did when he was wrapped in Will’s arms, usually Nico would have put up a fight that he didn’t need anybody to protect him, he was the son of Hades, ghost king, however in this case Nico felt warm and happy with the thought that Will wanted to protect him. Once again Nico felt his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms, enjoying a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you guys who are still reading my fic. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know :)


	10. As long as we're together I am okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Nico and Will finding reasons to kiss each other.

Will woke up with a mop of black hair in his face, he breathed in Nico’s scent and let out a gentle sigh. Last night Nico had actually come to Will in the middle of the night for some comfort and Will told him that he would protect him and he meant it, he would never let any harm come to Nico. Will knew that Nico wouldn’t be up for a while so Will just enjoyed the fact that they were wrapped up in each other’s arms. He took a moment to appreciate Nico’s black hair and the way his chest was rising and falling with his soft breathing.

Will didn’t even want to go to the infirmary today instead he wanted to spend all his time with Nico but he knew he couldn’t just abandon his responsibilities because he got a new boyfriend. Nico began to stir in Will’s arms and Nico spun around gently to face Will. 

Will smiles at him gently “Good morning Sunshine” and pressed his lips gently to his forehead. Nico gave him a sleepy smile and nuzzled his head into his chest as he usually does. Will felt Nico squeeze him tighter.

“Nico, are you ok?” Will asked but Nico didn’t reply and Will ran his hand gently through Nico’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” Will asks him gently and he felt Nico sigh into his chest and mumble “It’s nothing” but Will knew Nico well enough to know something was wrong. 

“Come on sunshine, you can tell me anything. Is it about your nightmare?” Will asked and Nico nodded, Will wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy and hummed in his ear “Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked him. He wanted to tell Nico that it was just a dream but Will knew the horrors Nico had to face in the past. Tartarus and the jar- and that was just the past year, before that Nico’s past wasn’t any easier. Plus demigod dreams were always horrible they rarely ever were the same kind of nightmares mortals had. No, demigod nightmares showed memories, horrid events that had already happened or things that are currently happening, Gods and monsters are even known to communicate to demigods through their dreams. Will couldn’t just simply tell Nico no to worry about it because it unfortunately just wasn’t that simple.

Nico lifted his head up and looked at Will with tired eyes “No, as long as we’re together I am okay.” Nico told Will and hugged the boy even tighter until Will though Nico might break his ribs, he didn’t care though nothing felt better to him than being wrapped up in Nico di Angelo’s arms… except maybe kissing the boy in question.

After another ten minutes Nico glanced back up to Will “I guess we should get up now” Nico told Will and he nodded in agreement. They both rose from the bed and Will tried his best to fix the sheets. 

“So are you heading to the infirmary after breakfast?” Nico asked Will and he nodded.

“Yeah I have a shift, you should come by” Will told Nico and he considered the offer.

“Well I was going to get in some training this morning but maybe after I’m finished I’ll come by” Nico said, his back turned to Will and he did up his black sneakers. Will wrapped to big arms around him giving him a hug from behind. “I would like that” Will breathed onto Nico’s neck and the boy turned in his arms and gave Will a smirk although Will could see the slight pink tinge on his face. 

“What?” Will questioned sceptically looking at Nico’s crooked smile.

“I like it when you want me around” Nico said truthfully his eyes flickering from Will’s blue eyes to his lips and Will knew what was about to happen. Nico’s lips met his own in a soft but passionate kiss.

“I always want you around” Will told Nico which only make his smirk larger and Will rolled his eyes. He took Nico’s hand and pulled him to the door but Nico froze and Will looked at him wearily.

“What’s wrong?” He asked him.

“What if someone sees you leaving my cabin with me?” Nico looked worried and Will brushed his thumb across the back on Nico’s hand. 

“I tell you what, you go out and check to make sure no one is outside and if it’s clear knock on the door and I’ll quickly come out ok?” Nico nodded and rushed forward giving Will a quick peck on the cheek and then pulled open the door to the Hades cabin a stepped out. After a few moments there was a quick knock on the door and Will rushed out of the cabin.

He rushed ahead of Nico and into the dining pavilion he sat down at the Apollo table and waited for his siblings to arrive. He saw Kayla and Austin walking into the dining pavilion and Will tried to hide the grin that he just couldn’t seem to shake.

“Well if it isn’t Will Solace” Kayla announced plonking herself down opposite Will with a cheeky smirk on her face and Will felt his cheeks burning. He absentmindedly pushed the food around his plate.

“What are you talking about Kayla?” Will asked her trying to sound as casual as he possibly could.

“You did’t come back to the cabin last night” she stated “Did you think we wouldn’t notice?”

“I was in the infirmary, I accidentally fell asleep when I was finishing off some paperwork” Will lied, it was true he felt bad lying to his siblings but he knew that Nico wouldn’t be ok with his siblings knowing the real reason he wasn’t in his cabin.

“I was in the infirmary last night and I don’t recall seeing you” she said and Will just frowned at her and said firmly “Well I was” and Kayla stopped interrogation Will but the smirk was still plastered on her face.  
* * *

Will felt himself constantly looking at the door for a short, dark-haired, pale boy and always felt disappointed when someone else entered. He had already been working for two and a half hours and wondered how long Nico could train for. 

“Hey Will can you grab some more bandages from the storage room” He heard Austin call and he sighed and walked towards the small room. He stopped inside and flicked the light on. Nico appeared from the darkness and Will yelped.

“Gods! Nico you sacred me!” Will scream whispered at his boyfriend and Nico began to chuckle.

“I can see that” Nico told Will his eyes dancing with humour, his lips curled into the cutest smile.

“What are you doing in here?” Will asked and Nico shrugged “I said I would come and see you” Nico told him and Will just shook his head slightly.

“I thought you were going to come through the door you know, like you normally do” Will almost said ‘like a normal person’ but caught himself in time because he knew Nico hated it when people thought he wasn’t normal.

“This is better” Nico stated and Will gave him a puzzled expression.

“How is this better?” He asked him confused, he thought that it would be really strange if Nico just emerged from the storage room.

“It’s better because…” Nico motioned for Will to lean in closer and Will obliged, intrigued at this point “Now I can do this” Nico said before pressing his lips to Will’s and Will responded quickly wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist while Nico’s hand swept gently through Will’s hair. They broke away from the kiss and Will pressed his forehead against Nico’s and he usually did.

“Yep that was good” Will stated and Nico beamed up at him their lips met once more but this time they were unfortunately interrupted by Austin calling out.

“Will what are you doing in there? I need the bandages” Will broke apart from the kiss and covered Nico’s mouth with his hand and swore under his breath. He wasn’t even sure why he covered his mouth but Nico just looked at him with his intense eyes yet Will could see the slight worry in his eyes, Will reached up and grabbed the bandages from the top shelf. “Stay here” Will whispered to Nico.

When he emerged from the storage room he tried his best not to open the door too wide so Nico couldn’t be seen. He knew that he was probably flushed because he could feel his cheeks burning like crazy.

He walked over to his brother and handed him the bandages, Austin stared at him in face and Will looked away hoping his brother didn’t ask any questions. As usual that didn’t happen.

“What were you doing in there?” Austin asked and Will just shrugged “I was getting the bandages” and Austin was still looking at him suspiciously. 

“Why did you take so long?” He asked and Will had the urge to just tell him to shut up but he knew that would make the situation even more suspicious so he lied to his sibling for the second time that morning.

“I knocked over some supplies so I was cleaning it up” Will stated proud with himself that he actually came up with a plausible excuse.

“That doesn’t explain why your hair is all messy” Austin said and Will internally cursed.

“Umm…. The supplies fell on my head” He said without much confidence but thankfully Austin dropped the subject hurrying off to his patient. 

Will made sure no one else was looking and then hurried back to the storage room. Nico was still in there looking sheepish and Will couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Well that was close” he said and Nico just smiled at him he pressed his lips back onto Will’s and then Nico stretched his hand towards the light switch and the room became dark then all of a sudden Will couldn’t feel him anymore. Will turned the light back on and noticed that he was alone. He felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. Why did Nico leave, did he do something wrong? He turned the light back off and exited the room. He walked back to the front desk and resumed filling out the paperwork then Nico came strolling through the front door casually.

“Hey Will” he said and gave him a small wink and Will couldn’t help but shake his head at his boyfriend. “Need any help?” He asked and Will nodded and gestured to the paper work on his desk. Nico pulled up a chair and they sat side by side filling out forms, their private moment still lingering on Will’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I know that this chapter is basically just Will and Nico kissing but what can I say, I love Solangelo kisses.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, I would love some constructive criticism.
> 
> Stay safe :)


	11. I'm so lucky to have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place three weeks after the previous chapter, Nico and Will decide to go on a proper date.

Nico and Will had been sneaking around for about three weeks now and Nico couldn’t be happier. Will constantly wanted to spend time with him and even though they were not out Nico felt closer to Will even in simple acts of filling out forms together or sitting side by side at the campfire. Nico and Will spent a lot of time under the tree where they first kissed. Sometimes they just sat there holding hands and talking about their lives before camp half-blood. Sometimes Will would flash Nico a dazzling smile and Nico crashed their lips together. Nico was starting to feel more comfortable with himself and with his relationship. One day he even told Will that he might be open to telling a few people about them.

Nico met Will outside of the infirmary, his blonde hair sparkling in the sun when his eyes met Nico’s he flashed him a smile. “Hey” Will greeted waving at him.

Nico nodded in his direction and gave him a small smile as they walked together and Will told Nico about his patients for the day. Nico nodded along but he was mainly watching the way Will’s blue eyes sparkled with passion when he was talking about working in the infirmary. They made their way to the Apollo cabin, Nico waited outside while Will changed out of his scrubs and returned with his usual orange camp t-shirt and his knee length shorts, topping off the look with a pair of thongs. 

“You want to head to the tree?” Will asked Nico but he shook his head Will frowned at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

“You don’t want to hang out?” He asked and Nico smiled and shook his head again, Nico was usually the insecure one in the relationship though every now and then Will showed a little venerability. 

“No, I thought we should go to my spot.” Nico stated and Will nodded.

“I haven’t been there in a while actually but I thought that maybe it would be nice if we had another spot.” Will nodded again.

“Yeah that might be nice, I think the dryads are getting a bit tired of us making out in front of them all the time” Will said and Nico chuckled.

They both headed down to the beach in silence, when they arrived on the sand Nico sat down in his usual spot and Will sat beside him. Nico reached out for Will’s hand and laced their fingers together resting them on top of Will’s knee. 

“So, this is your spot?” Will asked an expression on his face that Nico couldn’t quite place.

“Yeah this is where I come to think” Nico said and Will’s expression hadn’t changed, Nico wondered why Will looked so upset, he said that his shift was good so Nico didn’t know why Will would be sad.

“Because of Percy…” Will stated looking at the water and not meeting Nico’s eye. Suddenly Nico realised why Will looked upset, he didn’t think that Will might think that Nico came here because it reminded him of Percy, Nico squeezed Will’s hand reassuringly.

“No, not because of Percy. When I first found out I was a demi-god, I stayed at camp while… B-Bianca was on the quest to find Annabeth, one day I was walking around camp and I noticed how peaceful it was here. I promise Will I didn’t even make the connection to Percy when I first came here. I mean sure when I would see the ocean when I was living on the streets I would think of Percy.” Nico squeezed Will’s hand again “Now I just come here to think, actually I was coming here a lot after the war with Gaia because I was catching feelings for a certain boy that just happened to be my best friend and I didn’t know what to do about it” Nico finished looking at Will who was finally looking back at Nico with a small smile on his lips.

“I wanted to show you this spot because now it reminds me of you and… I don’t know that just seemed like something to share” Nico stated and Will grinned at him. 

“Yeah this is a nice spot” Will said “I’m glad you wanted to share it with me” Nico smiled at him and they both leaned in slowly. In moments like this Nico could feel the whole world slow down, the build up to slowly meeting Will’s lips was excruciating yet amazing. Their lips connected softly and then Will deepened the kiss, placing his large hand on Nico’s flushed cheek. Their lips moved in sync like a dance.

Suddenly a huge, salty wave came crashing down on both of their heads. Nico was suddenly dripping wet, his dark hair plastered to his pale and cold skin. Will stared at Nico with shock his mouth hanging slightly open and Nico stood up forcefully.

“JACKSON” he bellowed at the ocean and Percy Jackson emerged with the biggest smile on his face. He was standing on the water not daring to step onto the sand because Nico was staring daggers at him.

“I am going to kill you” Nico said in a fierce voice but Percy just laughed at him.

“Well well well, how long has this been going on?” Percy asked wagging his finger at the both of them and suddenly all the anger rushed out of Nico and it was instead replaced by anxiety. Nico felt his cheeks flush and his heart rate picked up. He knew Percy wouldn’t judge him, since Nico told him about his feelings Percy has been surprisingly supportive. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he glanced back at his boyfriend and Will also looked flustered. 

“Come on guys, I saw you two kissing” Percy said his cheeky grin not leaving his face. Will stood up and placed a supportive hand on Nico’s shoulder, suddenly he didn’t feel nervous anymore and he actually wanted Percy yo know about them.

“We’ve been dating for about a month” Nico said and Percy smiled.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised” Percy said and Nico looked confused he thought he and Will were hiding it pretty well.

“Why not?” Nico asked Percy and he chuckled

“Well I didn’t know that you two were official but Annabeth and I have been shipping you guys for a while. I mean Nico you’re the most reserved person I know but you spend every second with Will so clearly you like him.” Percy exclaimed and Nico glanced at Will and then back at Percy. Nico reached out for Will’s hand and then intertwined his fingers with Will’s.

“Yeah, I like him a lot” and Percy nodded satisfactorily “Good, you really deserve to finally be happy Nico” Percy said and Nico felt his cheeks flush “Thanks Percy”

“Will, you better not hurt him” Percy said staring Will in the eye with a slightly threatening tone.

Will raised his hands up in surrender “Don’t worry I would never hurt Nico” Nico knew Will was telling the truth which made him like Will all the more. Every step in their relationship Will has made sure that Nico was comfortable. He didn’t pressure Nico in anyway, whenever Nico was in a distant mood Will gave him just the right amount of space. He really was the perfect boyfriend.

“Yeah I don’t think Will is capable of hurting me” Nico said and Percy smiled at them.

“Yeah I think you’re right about that” Percy admitted.

“Wait, why are you even here were you like… playing in the water by yourself?”

“No, I was helping out a sea creature” Percy said but Nico had a suspicion that Percy might have actually been playing with water.

“Look Percy you can tell Annabeth but please don’t tell anyone else ok?” Nico asked and Percy’s expression changed to a serious one, a face that rarely anybody sees.

“Nico nobody is going to judge you guys” Percy says and Nico looked down at his feet his cheeks slightly burning.

“Yeah I know Percy, I’m just not ready for that yet” Once again Will placed his hand on Nico's shoulder and Percy let out a breath.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for Nico, I just want to to know that the others are going to be really happy for you” Nico looked back up at Percy and nodded at him.

“I’ll tell them soon” Nico said and Percy smiled.

“Good” Percy said “I’d better get back to studying before Annabeth throws me back into Tartarus.” Then he disappeared underneath the water.

Nico turned around to face Will “How do you feel?” Will asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I feel good, I like that somebody knows about us” Nico told Will and he nodded in agreement “Me too”.

“We can tell Austin and Kayla if you’re ready, because I am” Will took Nico’s hands in his his thin surgeons fingers wrapping around Nico’s.

“Nico are you sure you’re ready” Nico nodded grinning at him.

“I realised something when Percy told you not to hurt me” Will raised his eyebrows sceptically his blue eyes shinning even more brightly than usual.

“And what’s that?” He asked and Nico tightened his grip on Will’s hands.

“That I am incredibly lucky to have you” he said and Nico noticed his cheeks flush which made his smile deepen.

“Well I am pretty incredible” Will said but Nico shook his head playfully.

“No seriously Will, I don’t think I would have been able to become comfortable with myself if I didn’t have you, in fact I don’t think anybody would have been as understanding or patient with me as you have been Will” Nico resisted the urge to look away from Will as bore his feelings to his boyfriend, he wanted Will to know that he meant what he said.

“Nico, I am the lucky one. Every time we’re together I’m ridiculously happy” Nico’s cheeks flushed along with Will’s. Nico still sometimes had trouble believing that Will liked him so much but when he looked into his tanned face Nico could tell that Will was extremely genuine.

“I guess we are both lucky” Nico said and Will smirked “Agreed” He brought his lips down to Nico’s. 

When they broke apart Nico looked a little confused “Hey, what does shipped mean?” Nico asked and Will frowned. “What?”

“Percy said that he and Annabeth shipped us, what does that mean?” He asked again his small frown deepening.

“ohh” Will chuckled “It means they thought think that we are cute together and we should be a couple” 

“Oh, well then I ship us too” Nico said and Will smiled “Me too Nico, that means we need a ship name”

“A what?” Nico asked 

“A combination of both our names that creates a new name for us as a couple” Will explained “Percy and Annabeth are Percabeth and Jason and Piper are Jiper” Nico scrunched up his face 

“Oh, how did I not know this?” Nico asked and Will shrugged “I don’t know”

They both sat back down on the beach but this time Will put his arm around Nico’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder and in response Will rested his head on Nico’s. Nico felt so warm in Will’s embrace that he could almost feel the water drying from his clothes and his hair. 

“You know our one month anniversary is coming up in a few days” Will suddenly said Nico did know this, he had been thinking about it for the past few days. 

“Yeah it is” Nico agreed.

“So I was thinking that we should go on a proper date” Will told Nico “Out in the city”

Nico moved his head off Will’s shoulder and looked at him, Nico wanted to go out with Will but he was still scared what people out there would think about them. In camp with just Will Nico felt safe. Will picking up on Nico’s hesitation quickly said “We don’t have to go sunshine, only if you feel comfortable” Will assured taking Nico’s hand in his.

“Will I do want to go on a date with you but… what if people out there don’t except us” Nico said his voice sounding weaker than he wanted it to.

“Nico I promise you that people are supportive of us, the lgbtq+ community is really big” Will tried to explain to Nico.

“lgbtq+?” Nico asked confused 

“It stands for lesbian, gay, bi, trans, queer and many more that I can't remember, the point is that there a thousands of people out there just like us. So we support each other, I bet you that if we go out we’ll see other same sex couples” Will told him squeezing his hand. Nico actually felt better, he didn’t realise that there were a whole group of people who are out and proud.

“Ok, we can go. I want to go out on a date with you” Nico said and Will’s lips turned upwards.

“Great I’ll tell Chiron” Will said “I also promise that if anything happens I’ll protect you” Nico wanted to laugh and tell Will that he didn’t need protecting, he was the least likely person who needed protecting yet he found himself saying “Thank you” and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let me know what you guys think, any ideas where they should go on their date?  
> Also let me know if you guys actually want me to continue writing this fic.


	12. You guys aren’t that subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short chapter when Nico and Will tell Austin and Kayla that they are dating, the next chapter is going to be Nico and Will's first official date.

When Nico told Will that he was ready to tell his siblings Will was really excited now however he couldn’t help feeling anxious. He knew that Kayla and Austin would be supportive but he was still a little nervous. His siblings knew he wasn’t straight but he was still a little worried about how they would react to the fact hat he was dating Nico.

“Will, are you ready for this? We don’t have to if you’re not ready” Will just gulped and shook his head.

“I want to tell them, I’m just a little nervous” Nico squeezed his hand gently and Will gave him a small smile. They let their hands fall to their sides and Will reached out to the door knob of the Apollo cabin. Will pushed it open and he and Nico walked into the small room, Austin and Kayla looked up at them.

They they waved and Will didn’t say anything, Kayla frowned at him. “What’s wrong?” She asked with expression Will couldn’t read.

“We need to tell you something” he said and Kayla and Austin glanced at each other and then at Will and Nico. Will could swear that a hint of a smile spread across their faces.

“What is it?” Austin asked a smile tugging at his lips, Will ignored his strange expression and took a deep breath in.

“We’re dating” Will said grabbing Nico’s hand and Kayla and Austins mouths hung open.

“Oh my Gods” Kayla said with a weird tone.

“What a surprise” Austin said and then they both burst out laughing. Austin turned to Kayla and said “I tried my best”

“What are you guys talking about?” Will asked watching them laugh their heads off, he glanced back over at Nico and and he just shrugged looking just as confused as Will felt.

“Well we kinda figured” Kayla said through her laughter.

“Yeah you guys aren’t that subtle” Austin agreed his smile stretching from ear to ear.

“We even planned on acting surprised when you guys told us but obviously we aren’t good actors either” Kayla added wiping the tears from her eyes.

Will looked back at Nico and he shrugged once again “To be fair we do mess around a fair bit in the infirmary” he said and Will nodded. He didn’t think that Nico would be so cool with the fact that Austin and Kayla already knew, isn’t he worried that others know too.

“Well anyways don’t tell anybody else ok?” Will said in a stern voice and and they nodded and smiled at them goofily.

“What?” Nico asked eyeing them with his trademark glare.

“Nothing, we’re just happy for you guys” Kayla said and Will smiled at Nico and then squeezed his hand. 

“Thanks guys” Will said and he and Will sat down on Will’s bed. “So what are you guys up to anyway?” Will asked and they looked up. 

“We were going to play a round of cards if you guys wanna join” Kayla said and Will nodded, “yeah that sounds like fun”

Nico and Will sat down on the floor across from Kayla and Austin cross-legged, Will and Nico’s knees were touching.

Austin handed out that cards and Will watched Nico stare at them with an unreadable expression.

“Do you know how to ply cards, like any game?” Nico looked up and Will with a hint of a smirk on his face. “I spent the better part of 70 years locked inside a casino, what do you think?”

“Fair point” Will said as they began to play, Will watched Nico smiling out the corner of his eye, having a good time with his siblings and he realised how happy it was that they could now share moments like this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating in the last week, I've been working on some other works.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I'll be updating with the 'first official date' next chapter. If you guys have any ideas about what they should do on their date, let me know :)


	13. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will's first official date, Nico encounters a problem but Will is there to help him though it.

Will knocked on the black door of the Hades cabin, he waited until a small dark haired boy open the door with a small smile.

“Hey” Nico greeted closing the door behind him.

“Hey” Will said he wanted to grab Nico’s hand but there were too many people around. “There’s a car waiting for us” Will told Nico and he nodded. They started the walk up to Thalia’s pine tree.

“You didn’t tell Chiron we were going on a date did you?” Nico asked in a worried tone and Will shook his head.

“No I told him that you just wanted to explore the city now that you aren’t constantly looking over your shoulder for monsters and you don’t live on the streets anymore”

“Ok good” Nico told him as they reached the car, inside sat Argus ready to drive them. 

The drive was quite, Will and Nico didn’t hold hands but their knees were touching. Once they arrived in he city they said thank you to Argus and told him that they would shadow travel back to camp. Once Argus’ van was out of sight Will grabbed Nico’s hand and they started walking along the stores. 

“What do you feel like eating?” Will asked and Nico shrugged “You choose something, I don’t know that much different food” Nico said and Will nodded.

“We should have Mexican food, it’s really good and I’m sure you haven’t tried it.” Will said stopping to look in the window of a clothes store.

“Yeah you’re right I haven’t” Nico said and Will dragged them in the direction of a small Mexican place he had been to a few times. Will loved glancing over at Nico who’s eyes were constantly darting around looking at everything. He hoped he was looking around at the city and not looking for nearby monsters.

They walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth, they were both looking at the menu. Nico looked utterly confused which only made Will smile more. He loved that he got to be the one who exposed Nico to new and interesting things.

“What is a burrito?” Nico asked staring at in menu.

“Its basically rice and beans, with your choosing of meat rolled together in a tortilla.” Will explained and then added “a tortilla is a flat piece of bread shaped like a circle.”

Nico nodded “Ok, I’ll gave one of those” 

“Alright, I’ll go and place our order”  
——————-  
(Nico’s pov)

Nico watched as Will rose from the table and approached the counter, he was having a great time so far. He loved walking around in the city openly and not creeping in dark alleyways avoiding monsters. He was still worried that something bad was going to happen, whether that was monsters or somebody being homophobic.

Will came back to the table holding two cans of coke and a stick with a number on top. He sat back down across from Nico. “The food is coming” Will said and Nico nodded. Will placed his hand outstretched on the table with his hand palm side up silently asking for Nico’s hand. He laid his hand on top of Will’s.

“So are you having a good time?” Will asked a smile on his lips and Nico nodded.

“Yeah I really am, I like being able to hold your hand in public” Nico admitted his cheeks beginning to burn but he also noticed that Will’s cheeks were tinged pink.

“Yeah, me too” Will said making Nico’s smile even wider.

A waitress came and gave them their food, Nico saw her glance at their hands but she just smiled and walked back to the counter. Nico took his burrito and Will took something called Tacos. The waitress also brought over a basket of fries.

“I know you know what these are” Will said with a smirk popping a fry into his mouth. Nico reached out and grabbed one too. The familiar taste of potato and salt on his tongue, he swallowed and smiled. “Ohhh yeah”.

While they ate they talked about anything and everything, Will shared some of his tacos with Nico and in turn Nico gave Will a bite of his burrito. While they were talking Nico glanced at a table on his right. He saw two girls laughing, one with choppy pink hair and another with long blonde hair. They seemed like they were having a good time, they were just talking casually, without warning they started leaning in and kissed each other, Nico was shocked. He couldn’t help but watch them and Will followed Nico’s eye line.

“See sunshine, I told you that there were many couples out there like us. Out and proud” Nico looked back up at Will and squeezed his hand.

“Out and proud, I think I really want that” Nico said and Will smiled back at him “Me too, I want everyone to know how I feel about you” Nico cocked an eyebrow.

“And how is that?” Nico said in a daring voice and Will just leaned in and kissed him in response, Nico could feel his face burning and they pulled away. Will was smirking at him “Like that”

Nico and Will left the restaurant and started walking along the stores again. Will bought Nico a small leather bracelet that he though Nico would like. Nico and Will grabbed some ice-cream although Nico said that he wanted gelato because that’s what he used to have when he was younger.

As they were walking out of the ice-cream parlour a large man came up behind them. “Hey you boys” he bellowed and they both spun around. Nico felt like time was slowing down.

‘Oh God this is it, this is the moment something bad was going to happen because I am dating Will’ Nico thought

Nico felt his heart rate increase and there were knots forming in his stomach, his breathing was constricted. His hand instinctively went to his waist for his sword but he held himself back, that sword was only to be used for absolute emergencies. The man took a step closer towards Will and Nico could swear that his breathing stopped.

“You dropped this” the large man said to Will and handed him his wallet. Will took it and gave him a smile. “Thank you so much” Will said with his signature bright smile.

“You’re welcome kid” He said and walked off Will turned to Nico and his smile was immediately wiped off his face. Nico was paled (well more pale than usual) and breathing heavy, his eyes were wild, unblinking and darting around. He could still feel his heart thumping in his chest, Will stepped forward and tried to grab Nico’s hand but he stepped back his chest still heaving.

“Nico?” Will said gently and Nico looked up at him and Will gave him a small smile. Nico felt his heart rate starting to slow down but his eyes were still wild. Will made another slow step towards him and Nico froze.

“Nico, what’s wrong?” Will asked again but Nico couldn’t form words. Will slowly stretched out his arms and Nico stepped into his embrace waiting for his breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Nico gripped the back of Will’s jacket hard and Will rubbed his back slowly.

“Hey, tell me what’s going on?” He said soothingly and Nico reluctantly let Will go, Will took his hand and led him over to a street bench, he gripped Nico’s small tumbling hand in his. 

“Sunshine, please tell me what happened” Will said in a pleading tone and Nico looked at his blue eyes, they were so full of concern and even though Nico was having a panic attack it made him swoon.

“I thought that guy was angry at us for being a couple. I though he was going to hurt you” Nico said his eyes beginning to water and Will wrapped his arms tight around Nico.

“Hey it’s alright. Nobody is going to hurt me, nobody is going to hurt us” Will soothed and he rubbed small circles onto Nico’s back. Nico nodded into Will’s chest.

“I know that but in the moment I forget and I can’t help it” Nico said into Will’s warm embrace and Will placed a gentle kiss on the top of Nico’s head.

“Hey it’s ok, it will get better” Will said and placed another kiss on Nico, this time on his forehead.

“Do you want to go back to camp?” Will asked and Nico shook his head.

“No, I want to finish our date” and Will nodded and Nico suddenly pressed his lips to Will’s. It was a soft and gentle kiss but it was everything that Nico needed in that moment. 

The rest of the date was spent walking along store fronts and buying small trinkets and soon Nico couldn’t even remember the guy from earlier. While they were walking along the holding hands and laughing Nico turned to Will.

“So, tomorrow Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth will be at camp…” Nico said trailing off

“And…?” Will said gesturing for Nico to continue.

“And I wanted to tell them about us, well Percy and Annabeth know already but tell Piper and Jason” Will nodded.

“Yeah that’s a great idea, we can tell them tomorrow, also it’s starting to get dark we should probably head back” Nico nodded and pulled Will to a shadow.

“Ok, remember to hold on tight” Will nodded “Also this is going to feel weird” With that Nico stopped into the shadow and they were pulled into the darkness, a second later they emerged in the Hades cabin.

Nico lent against Will for support, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him. Will wrapped his arm around him and pulled him onto the bed. They sat down and Will began inspecting Nico.

“Will I’m fine, just tired. I probably am going to fall asleep soon” Will nodded and then pressed his forehead onto Nico’s. “So on a scale of 1 to 10 how good was your first date ever? Panic attack aside”

“Definitely an 11” Nico admired and Will’s grin was so large and bright Nico wanted to make him look like that everyday. Will leaned in slowly, too slowly so Nico closed the distance in a passionate kiss. Nico felt his eyes becoming heavy when they broke away Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder and the next thing he knew his eyes were shut and his breathing heavy.

Nico could feel Will shifting him so that he was laying down in his bed, Will pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. Nico felt the gentle brush of lips against his forehead and he lightly heard the words “Goodnight sunshine” then darkness too over him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	14. That is brand new information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will decide to tell Piper and Jason that they are dating also Nico is at awe watching his boyfriend work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and slip in a scene from 'Friends' in this chapter, I had to change the wording a little but see if you can spot it.

Nico got out if bed with a smile still on his face, he pulled on his black clothes along with his avatar jacket and made his way out of the Hades cabin. On his walk over to the dining pavilion for breakfast he saw Percy and Annabeth leaving, they must have gotten up early.

“Hey Percy, Annabeth” Nico called out to them and he ran up to meet them. They were both grinning at him.

“Hey Nico” they both said in unison and Nico rolled his eyes in response.

“Hey guys, I need to ask a favour” Nico said and they both nodded.

“Well you know Jason and Piper are coming today so I was planning on telling them about Will and I. The problem is that I don’t want them to feel bad that I told you guys first, so like… I was going to tell all of you at the same time and I was just hoping that you guys could pretend that you didn’t know.” Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other and then back over at Nico.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Nico?” Annabeth asked and Nico glanced up at him nervously.

“I don’t know but… just try I don’t want to make them feel bad” Nico repeated.

“Wow the Ghost King cares about hurting someone’s feelings” Nico sent him a death glare.

“Careful Jackson or I’ll hurt something worse than your feelings” Percy just laughed at him making his frown deeper. Annabeth placed a hand on Percy’s chest trying to stop her boyfriend getting punched in his face by Nico.

“It’s ok Nico we’ll try our best” she said in a soothing voice.

“Thanks Annabeth, let’s just meet in this idiots cabin” he said pointing at Percy “at like 1 o'clock” 

“Hey!” Percy grumbled but Annabeth just clamped a hand over his mouth.

“We’ll be there” Annabeth assured and Nico nodded at her.

With one final glare at Percy, Nico made his way to the dining pavilion. He sat at the Hades table and started eating a a piece of toast. He glanced over at the Apollo table but it was empty, they must be at the infirmary already. As he was eating a blonde plunked himself in front of Nico but not the one he really wanted to see right now.

“Hey Neeks” Jason said stealing a piece of his toast. 

“Don’t call me that Jason” Nico growled and Piper sat herself down taking Nico’s final piece of toast.

“Hey Neeks” she mimicked and Nico growled in her direction.

“Wow you guys are perfect for each other” He finally said and Piper kissed Jason on the cheek and nodded.

“Yep we are, so what’s been going on with you?” Piper asked and Nico felt his heart rate pick up slightly.

“Why what have you heard?” Nico asked frantically and Piper and Jason exchanged confused glances.

“Nothing… why is there something we should have heard?” Piper asked and Nico shook his head

“Nope, just wondering” he said trying to sound casual as his heart rate returned to normal.

They continued to chat for a few minutes until Nico started to rise up from the table. “Ok guys I’m going to the infirmary now.. uh can you guys meet Percy, Annabeth and I in the Poseidon cabin at 1 o'clock?” 

“Yeah ok Nico” Jason said and Nico waved goodbye and set off towards the infirmary.

Nico pushed the doors open and was greeted by the usual smell of disinfectant, he walked over to the front desk and was greeted by Kayla. 

“Hey” Nico said and she waved at him from behind the desk.

“Hey Nico” she said wiggling her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes “How was your evening last night?” Nico rolled his eyes again but he couldn’t suppress the small smile forming on his lips.

“It was… pretty great” He said truthfully and Kayla beamed at him “That’s great, by the way your boyfriend is the the storage cupboard” she said in a hushed tone, Nico nodded and made his way into the small room.

Nico crept up behind Will and covered his eyes with his hands “Guess who” Nico said and Will chuckled “Connor what are you doing? What if Nico catches us?”. 

Nico dropped his hands and scowled “What?!” And Will spun around with a goofy grin on his face, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I’m kidding” he said raising his hands up in surrender.

“You better be, or I’ll kill him and you” Nico said frowning but Will chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist breathing him in.

“No you won’t” Will said but Nico scowled at him and Will chuckled again. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Nico’s lips. “Don’t worry I only have eyes for you” Nico in turn rolled his eyes but still smiled.

“I told Percy and the others to meet us in the Poseidon cabin at 1 o’clock. I also told Percy and Annabeth to pretend they didn’t know we are together” Will raised his eyebrows in response but he didn’t object “Yeah ok” 

Nico and Will spent their morning in the infirmary, the first hour Nico and Will were restocking supplies and listening to music. Will made it his personal mission to educate Nico on songs from the last 70 years. Nico enjoyed listening to Will’s favourite songs especially since music to the Apollo kids was so personal it was like listening to a piece of Will’s soul.

“Will!” Kayla called out and Will and Nico rushed into the front of the infirmary Harley was crying on one of the beds, his face and arm looked severely burned. Will sprung into action, he gave Harley some ambrosia and used nectar to create a dressing for his burns, Nico tried to help where he could.

Will soothed Harely to stop crying as he tended to his wounds. Nico couldn’t help but watch him in awe, Will was a mostly confident person but when he worked he was completely in his element. Will used his hands so swiftly it was almost like a choreographed dance. Will was so gentle and caring with Harley that Nico couldn’t believe he was dating somebody so different from him, it made him like Will all the more. Nico must have been staring at Will for like 10 minutes straight because Will looked up at Nico while he was bandaging up Harley “What?” Nico felt his face flush.

“What?” He asked back playing dumb Will frowned at him.

“Why are you staring at me?” Nico looked away pretending to check the clock on the wall.

“I wasn’t staring at you” Nico said trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Yes you were” Will retorted but Nico refused to admit that he was indeed staring, he glanced back at Will.

“I. Was. Not.” Nico said through gritted teeth and Will just shook his head and went back to Harley’s burn.

“You’re impossible” Will said and Nico scowled at him “No I’m not”

“Yeah totally not impossible” Will said sarcastically and Nico just smirked at him “Exactly”

The next few hours went past relatively quickly and then Nico and Will headed to the dining pavilion to get lunch. Once they were finished eating they walked to Percy’s cabin and opened the door. The others were already inside, they looked up and Nico waved “Hey guys” Nico said and they waved back.

“I didn’t know Will was joining us” Jason said with a smirk and Nico noticed Percy and Annabeth exchange looks.

“Uh yeah he’s joining us” Nico said and Will gave a little awkward wave. They sat down on on of the free beds and waited in the awkward silence. Jason and Piper looked at Annabeth and Percy but they openly avoided their eye line pretending to cuddle. After a few moments Nico couldn’t stand the silence.

“Ok so I have to tell you guys something” Nico said and everybody looked at him intently, he took a deep breath and felt his heart rate start to pick up slightly. He glanced over at Will and he gave him a supportive nod.

“Ok, Will and I are dating” 

“Holy Hera” Percy said trying his best to put surprise into his expression.

“Oh my Gods, I can’t believe it” Annabeth said with a little too much shock in her voice.

“Like boyfriends?” Jason asked Nico looking between him and Will.

“Yep” Nico said trying his best to gloss over Percy and Annabeth’s horrible acting skills.

“That is brand new information” Percy said clearly with fake shock, Nico internally cursed at him.

Jason looked over at him and frowned clearly putting together the pieces.

“You already know don’t you?” Jason asked

“Little bit” Percy said and Nico just shook his head.

“Seriously you have both talked your way out of being killed by monsters like a thousand times and you couldn’t pretend you didn’t know” 

“Well when your life isn’t one the line it’s not as easy” Percy said with a small pout.

“And who told you your life wasn’t on the line Jackson” Nico said in a threat in his voice and Will placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder.

“Ok, nobody has to die” Will said and Percy looked at him and mouthed ‘thank you’.

“So how long has this been going on?” Jason asked frowning at the two of them.

“About a month” Will replied.

“Actually we started dating on that day where you gave me advice about Will at the beach” Nico said and Piper turned to Jason.

“You gave Nico love advice and didn’t tell me, a daughter of Aphrodite” Piper said trying to look offended but she had a playful tone.

“Hey don’t give me that look, Nico made me swear on the styx that I wouldn’t tell” Jason said his hands in the air and Piper just shook her head. 

“Well I’m really happy for you guys” Piper added and Nico smiled at her. “Thanks” 

Jason and Percy exchanged looked and then stood up and walked over to Will, they crossed their arms infant of their chest and looked down at him.

“You better not hurt Nico” Jason said 

“You’ll have us to deal with if you do” Percy added and Nico could see Will visibly gulp.

“Don’t worry, I won’t” Will added and Nico stepped in front of him protectively.

“Ok guys calm down, Percy you’ve already threatened him and Jason… well I guess it’s only fair you have a turn threatening Will”

“Hey!” Will said but Nico just ignored him and pulled him back down to the bed they were sitting on. They spent the next few hours exchanging stories and just chatting. At some point Nico reached over and grabbed Will’s hand and Will grinned at him in response. Then eventually the usual hi-jinx broke out and Percy and Jason were arm wrestling and Nico shook his head but then joining in “I’ll take the winner” Nico called out to them. 

Annabeth and Piper were now sitting on a bed together rolling their eyes and saying the usual “Why are these boys so macho”. Nico saw them gesture for Will to join them and soon Will was also gossiping along with them. Nico enjoyed watching Will have a good time with his friends, the may annoy him half the time but at the end of the day they were his family.

“Oh yeah Nico I forgot to tell you Renya Iris messaged me and said that she is going to be visiting in a few days and she’s bringing Frank and Hazel” Nico smiled, he had really been missing his sister and he would definitely like to see Frank and Renya again.

“Ok good, they’re the only ones left to tell” Nico said once again grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

“You guys are really cute together” Piper decided and Nico felt heat rush up to his cheeks.

“Shut up McLean” Nico said but he was smiling.

Annabeth turned to Piper “You know what this means don’t you?” She asked and Piper nodded and grinned.

“Uh huh, ship names” Annabeth said and Nico groaned.

“Come one Nico, it might be good” Will said and Nico glanced over at Jason.

“Well as long as it’s better than Jiper” Nico said smirking at him.

“Hey” Piper whined “I like Jiper”

“Whatever you say” Nico said with a smirk. He spent the remaining time up until dinner talking with his friends. It was really nice spending time with them and not feeling like a fifth wheel, and this time when they stared snuggling with their girlfriends Nico could do the same with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say which scene I added in in case I spoil 'Friends' for somebody but if you'd like to have a look it's from season 8 episode 3 at roughly the 14 minute mark. It is one of my favourite scenes but like I said it might spoil 'Friends' if you watch it.
> 
> Let me know what you think, might be a bit weird that I incorporated and scene from 'Friends' into it but I thought it might be funny.


	15. I love you too sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter between where once again Nico has a nightmare and Will is there for him. Will tells Nico why he calls him sunshine.

Nico was once again in the familiar terrain of the Underworld, the slightly stale smell lingering in the air. Nico glanced around his surroundings and realised that he knew exactly where he was. He observed his surroundings hoping he wouldn’t see that mop of blonde hair, he was unfortunately mistaken. He watched for what felt like the hundredth time his boyfriend running towards the edge of Tartarus.

“Will! Stop!” Nico tried to plead even though he knew it was no use. He ran after Will trying to reach out to him but he just couldn’t reach him. Once again Nico begged screamed for Will to step away from the ledge. 

Nico watched as a pair of dark arms wrapped around Will’s torso and dragged him into the pit once more. Nico screamed, cried and tried to follow him but it was no use. He just stood there screaming his boyfriend’s name.

* * *

Nico sat up again his cheeks wet with tears, he could feel himself hyperventilating. He could barely think all he knew is that he needed to make sure his Will was safe. He melted into the shadows of his bed and directed himself towards Will’s cabin. He materialised right next to Will. 

He placed one hand over his mouth to stop him from walking up his siblings and wrapped an arm around his waste and then melted them both into shadows once more. Once he was back in Nico’s bed he removed his hand from Will’s mouth.

“What in Hades are you doing Nico?” Will asked turning to face Nico but Nico just let out a sob and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry Will, I had to make sure you were ok” Nico said crying into his shirt.

Will rubbed Nico’s back and tried his best to calm him down “Shh it’s ok Sunshine. I’m fine, I’m fine” Will whispered over and over again until Nico calmed down. Will placed small kisses on the top of his dark hair, running his fingers through it he knew that calmed Nico down. Eventually Nico pulled his head away from Will’s chest and planted a very soft, wet kiss on his lips.

“Thank Gods you’re ok” Nico said and Will gave him a soft smile. “Why wouldn’t I be ok?” Will tried to ask softly but Nico just bit his lip and shook his head softly. “Sunshine what’s going on? This isn’t the first time you’ve woken up crying and come to get me” Will said gently running his thumb along Nico’s cheek bone. Nico took a deep breath in and glanced up at Will.

“I’ve been having this reoccurring dream. We’re in the Underworld and you start running towards the entrance to t-tartarus, I try to stop you but I c-can’t and then…” Nico inhales a shaky breath “And then you get dragged in” Nico let out a sob and then buried his head into Will’s chest.

“Oh sunshine, its alright. I’m fine, it was just a nightmare” Will said but Nico shook his head once again. 

“Will you know that demigod dreams aren’t just that simple, what if come true?” Nico said with a crack in his voice. Nico was so vulnerable right now, he hated feeling so helpless but right now all he could care about was Will.

“It won’t, I promise” Will hummed and Nico shook his head once more, “You can’t promise that Will” Nico said but Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“When did these dreams start?” Will asked and Nico looked up at him with a puzzled expression “Uh… I think when we started dating”

“See sunshine, I think that these dreams are just figments of your fear. I know you’ve lost a lot of people that are close to you so your brain is making your fears manifest in your dreams.” Will said stroking his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Are you sure?” Nico asked him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks and Will caressed his face, “Absolutely sunshine”

Nico nestled his head in Will’s chest once again enjoying the feeling of Will’s long, nimble fingers running through his dark locks. After a few minutes Nico glanced back up at Will.

“Why do you call me sunshine?” Nico asked and Will frowned at him “What?” 

“I noticed that you call me sunshine, usually when I’m upset. Why?” Nico asked him once again but Will just kept looking at him with a puzzled expression so Nico decided to continue. 

“I am death and darkness. I summon skeletons and zombies, we literally started becoming friends because you were trying to stop me from becoming a pile of shadows. How can you call me sunshine when I am quite literally the opposite of sunshine?” Nico asked and Will smiled at him.

“I call you sunshine because you’re my sunshine” Will stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but Nico didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“What do you mean I’m your sunshine? I am darkness” Will just smiled wider.

“Nico you’re my sunshine. You are what brightens my day, you light my path. You stand more brightly to me than anyone. You provide me warmth and comfort when I need it and you guide me though everything.” Will said looking Nico dead in the eye, Nico could feel the dark blush spreading over his cheeks, he just hoped Will couldn’t see it in the dark. 

It was almost impossible for Nico to accept the things Will was saying to him, he was what lighted his way? It wasn’t possible and yet when he looked in those large blue eyes he knew that Will was telling the truth. He chest started to swell with emotions for Will.

“I love you” Nico said and his eyes widened, his heart began to race and he knew his blush just deepened. He didn’t mean to say what he was feeling, it just came pouring out. He could see the outline of Will’s eyes widening. It was only in their relationship and he didn’t want to scare Will but Nico couldn’t help it. He tried hard to keep people out but when they broke down his walls and he let them in he can't help but care and love them hard.

“Er.. you don’t have to say it back…I know its only early in our relationship… I don’t want you to feel lik-“ Nico was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips upon his own, he melted into the kiss.

“I love you too sunshine” Will said placing his lips back onto Nico’s and Nico felt all the tension leave his body. Will loved him too? It just seemed too good to be true, Nico deepened the kiss rolling Will onto his back and hovering over him slightly. Will pulled reached up and placed his hands in Nico’s hair.

“I love you so much” Nico breathed against Will’s neck and Will grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist pulling him down so they were lying down side by side. “Let’s get some sleep death boy” Will said resting his head on top of Nico’s. Nico let the warmth overcome him and soon his eyelids become heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> There will only be a few more chapters to this fic, after this I will be working on some more of my one shots.  
> For more solangelo fluff check out my one shot series.


End file.
